


The Night We Need to Explain Someday

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Confession, Confusion, F/M, Kim Jiwon - Freeform, M/M, Made-up Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: This is Jaehyun's pov.
Relationships: Bong Jaehyun/Kim Jibeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Night We Need to Explain Someday

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I am back after a long time~ Please enjoy this short story of mine which is an original work of @my_thema 's 언젠가 설명이 필요한 밤. I will attach the original (korean version) of this story at my endnotes. :) Please enjoy ^^

"Jaehyun, I have a boyfriend."

"Who?" I asked lifelessly and to my dry question, Yoon Jiwon took a sip of the ice Americano in front of her. 

"He is in Physical Education, you know Kim Jibeom, right?"

"Ah. The physical education who keeps taking liberal arts classes?" is what I answered upon recalling that strange guy in our class. 

"Yes. They said it was all because of me." 

"Hmm. Do you like him?"  
  
Yoon stirred the straw before she took the last sip, "Yeah, he's handsome. There's nothing to lose." 

"Come to think of it, you haven't dated a guy for quite a while since you broke up with Kang Jihoon."

"Hey, someone might think I'm always changing guys." 

"You're right."

"Do you want to die, Bong Jaehyun?!"

In my words, Yoon Jiwon pretends to hit me. We always had this great conversation when we catch up.

Yoon Jiwon is known as an idol in our department. Of course, I've seen Yoon Jiwon for more than 10 years, and it hasn't impressed me much. After graduating from the same elementary, middle, and high school, I and Jiwon began to feel more bond than just friends between man and woman. It was because I was so shy and not interested in making new friends, and more than half of the men coming to me were trying to get close to me after seeing Yoon Jiwon. Contrary to my reserved personality, Yoon Jiwon has gained popularity regardless of gender with her sociable, good personality, pretty face, and straightforwardness. But I had a few deep friends but myself. It was all the more when I came to university. She was a lively woman, but she didn't easily allow herself to express her feelings. Some people have tried to dig into Yoon Jiwon, but Yoon Jiwon was the style of hitting the iron wall completely when someone crossed a certain proper line.

Then she changed her boyfriend constantly. Even in high school, with that pretty face, rumors spread not only to our school but also to the schools next door, and you don't know how many men she loved. She didn't change her boyfriend often, but she constantly and constantly dated people. But it didn't always seem to be a deep relationship. Even though she had a boyfriend, she didn't neglect her relationship with friends, she practiced hard, and went to the study room every weekend during the exam period. Jiwon chose to break up quickly if she finds no difficulties in dating and felt that she was obsessed with it even a little bit, or that she felt too much about herself. It was incomprehensible to me as a single man, but that's how easy it was for Yoon Jiwon to date.

"A few months ago, I broke up with Kang Ji-hoon, who had been dating me for nearly three months, and I didn't know I'd meet Kim Jibeom when I said I'd be alone for more than two months."

  
-

_"Hey, he's handsome," Jiwon whispered one time during our culture class._

_"Who?" I whispered back._

_"Oh, that kid sitting by the window. He's in the physical education department, but since last semester, he's only been taking liberal_ _classes. It's amazing."_

_"He doesn't have to take these classes, does he?"_

_"Uh, uh. That's right. It's weird. Why would you take culture classes seriously you can just take classes in your field."_

_I noticed how Jiwon stared at the guy farther back from our seat, "...you don't think it's because of you, do you?"_

_Jiwon hit me lightly on m arm, "You must be crazy. Jaehyun, I'm not that conceited."_

_After talking to Yoon Ji-won for a long time that day, I looked back and saw the man's beautiful side. He doesn't have any friends, he listens alone in class without fear. He looks at our side as if he's possessed or as if he knew someone was looking at him. Oh, my eyes met his. But soon, he turns his head and looks out of the window again. My heart pounded because I felt like I was caught sneaking around._

In the next few days after Jiwon told me she's going out with Kim Jibeom, I met her boyfriend in another class. This time again, he sat alone by the window. I was a little late for class, so all I had left was his next desk. As I sit quietly, I can feel the way he looks from the side. As I turned my head slightly, Kim Jibeom was looking at me. 

"Hello," Kim JiBeom is greeting me in a dry voice, and I can't even answer back because I'm embarrassed. I can hear him pick and laugh quietly. 

Only then did I, uh, say hi... in a small way. I was a little caught off guard and I know I look like a plain stupid. Thankfully, there was no further interaction with him. It was because I was busy taking notes when the professor told us about the scope of the final exam, and Kim Jibeom was looking at his cell phone without even reading a book.

**[Hey, can I take Kim Ji Beom to dinner today?]] - Jiwon**

**[Why?]**

**[Why, your bestfriend wants to introduce her boyfriend.] - Jiwon**

_**You've never introduced me to any of your boyfriends.**_ I'm thinking about whether to send it or not after typing it all, but one more Kakao Talk message arrives.

**[Jibeom wants to meet you.]**

  
The person whom I never had a casual conversation with, is who I'm meeting tonight. Yoon Jiwon and Kim Jibeom haven't even arrived yet, but the mere thought of the three of us together made me feel awkward. Not later than a minute, a familiar shadow walked in. "Hey, Bong Jaehyun!" Yoon Ji-won greeted me and Kim Jibeom next to her was smiling brightly. 

"Hello. I hesitated to say hello to you. I remember greeting you without honorifics last time," Jibeom spoke as if we ever had a long conversation before. Maybe it's because Jiwon is in front of me, I smiled awkwardly and said hello to Kim JiBeom. 

"Hey, hey. You're in the same age, but you are using honorifics? Just speak informally." Jiwon nudged her boyfriend's arm. "Speak informally!" At Yoon Ji-won's raucous voice, Kim Jibeom smiled again and said, "Then shall we, Jaehyun?"

-

After that fateful night, Kim Jibeom kept coming out and dug between Yoon Ji-won and I. No, in other words, he tried to put me between him and Yoon Jiwon. Kim Jibeom, who took my number with him for the first time after eating with him, contacted me every once in a while.

**"I'm at a cafe with Yoon Jiwon for homework. Do you want to come?"**   
**"I'm going to eat with Yoon Jiwon. Do you want to come?"**   
**"What are you doing after class today? Me and Yoon Ji-won..."**

Whenever that happened, I politely declined because I felt uncomfortable being caught between couples, but Kim Jibeom did not stop. I don't know why he keeps trying to get close to me. If he breaks up with Yoon Jiwon, I won't have to run into him naturally. I thought it would be the same as a country where I haven't seen Yoon Jiwon with a man for over a year. Because to be honest, Kim Jibeom is uncomfortable. I'm sensitive to the eyes of a person or even the slightest act, so I'm very wary and suspicious of the person I meet for the first time, but sometimes I felt a vague thorn from Kim Jibeom. Kim JiBeom sometimes looks at me. He looks at me in a very tenacious way. But Yoon Jiwon sitting next to him never noticed. A really smart move Kim Jibeom does. Without even asking why he was looking at me in those eyes, he seemed to enjoy the situation quite a bit; avoiding the gaze that was constantly chasing me. If I happen to meet eyes with him and get surprised, Kim Jibeom would smile with a low laugh.

This was not the end of Kim Jibeom's strange behavior. I hated the class where I and Kim JiBeom take together without Yoon Jiwon the most. Kim Jibeom sat close to me and bothered me when the class started. He's sitting right next to me and sending me a message or touching the back of my hand all of a sudden, "Jaehyun, you're so white." "Why are your wrists so thin?" He said, "It's meaningless." He patted my head and said, "My head is round." Then he went comparing things with me and was amazed. There were more than one or two things that bothered me. Above all, why is Kim the most uncomfortable person to be with?

"Cute."

“…"

"Cute, Bong Jaehyun."

I started to be conscious of Kim Jibeom.

-

"Let's sit here."

"What should I order? Hey, Bong Jaehyun. Are you going to drink soju?"

It was nothing on today's expected schedule. I lightly touched my tingling forehead. I didn't know Kim Ji Beom and Yoon Ji Won would come to a drinking party. As if she was in a good mood today, Yoon Ji-won held on to me to go home after eating, saying she wanted to drink. "Hey, Bong JaeHyun. I know you have nothing to do at home. The test is over, so let's drink." I ended up heading to the bar to Yoon Jiwon, who was clinging unto me.

"Hey, Bong Jaehyun! Do you remember our middle school days? It was hilarious when we got ripped off. You cried because we got theft."

"...Oh, Yoon Jiwon, really." I shook my head in embarrassment. 

She's starting to get drunk base on the blabbers going out her mouth. "Again, again! That pathetic look. Hey, you always look like that!"

  
Looking at Yoon Ji-won, who was so drunk, I clicked my tongue. Jiwon was already leaning on me and constantly saying anything. I mean, she totally has lost it. "Your mother will scold you again when you go home. Let's go home now." Kim Jibeom barely soothed Yoon Jiwon, who was trying to drink one more bottle, to stand up. I glanced at them before I went to the counter and paid for what we ate. 

"Jaehyun, send me your account via Kakao Talk." The first thing Jibeom told me after I came back from the counter. I shook my head in response, "It's alright, it's just on me." "Then I'll buy you a meal next time." Kim Jibeom really does not miss a gap. A little irritated by his answer, I left on the road and began to catch a taxi without answering back.

"Hey Ji Beom, take her home. I'll go first."

"...I-I don't know Yoon Ji-won's house."

"Her house is Sangwon-dong..."

"I don't know even if you explain. Come with me."

As I said before, Jibeom is persistent. I closed my eyes tightly because I thought my head was hurting again. I opened my eyes and turned to him. Kim Ji Beom's handsome face shines more today. Am I a little drunk too? "...Yeah, let's do it." Eventually, I nod my head.

It was quiet inside the taxi heading to Yoon Ji-won's house. It was because Yoon Ji-won fell asleep when she was completely drunk. I was going to take the front seat, but Kim Ji-beom, who put Yoon Ji-won in the taxi first, grabbed my wrist and got me in, creating a funny situation where the three of us crumpled up in the back seat of the taxi. Kim Ji-beom, who sits right next to me with Yoon Ji-won on his left shoulder, looks at me with a piercing gaze again, as always. Finally, I can now ask Kim Ji-beom, "Why are you staring at me like that? Why do you always stare like that?"

"Because you're cute." He simply mumbled.

"...that's bullshit."

"It's not bullshit. It's real."

"What a crazy guy..." The sighed I let out was as heavy as the thumping of my chest.

"Yes, that's right, Jae-hyun. Maybe I'm a little crazy..."

"Are you drunk?"

"Mm."

"You didn't even drink much."

I heard a rustle and felt a heavy weight on my left shoulder and a strange smell comes in. I looked down at Kim Ji-beom's head leaning against my shoulder. Oh, god. I could hear his voice reciting something I couldn't hear. I'm getting emotional. I'm getting frustrated. I can feel he is trying to shake me somehow, trying to dig into me. It was a moment when my skin felt the things that I had pretended not to know so far. It was clear that Kim Ji-beom was even catching on to these feelings. Kim Ji Beom is smart, really smart. Kim Ji Beom, who I've seen so far... And my train of thoughts was cut off when Jiwon moved and opened her eyes. 

After barely taking Jiwon home, she was walking out of the alley with Kim Ji-beom. An awkward air hovered between the two. As I watched them go, as I stood at my place, I even felt like I was getting more drunk when all I should feel is the relief of taking Jiwon home safe and sound. It's not because Kim Ji-beom is next to her, it's just that, I thought I would hear Yoon Ji-won's mother say thank you, so I feel relaxed. 

Kim Ji-beom walked back silently for some reason. I wanted to stop him because I felt like walking to my house with him, which is 15 minutes away from Yoon Ji-won's house, but I didn't even have the strength to do so. If Jibeom walked without saying anything, I thought I could go home without caring about him. But,

  
"Bong Jae Hyun."

And it's not Kim Ji Beom who will let me stay still.

I looked up and saw Kim Ji Beom. He was staring at me, halting his steps. I also stopped trying to take a step forward. Only the sound of late-night cars was faintly surrounding us. I felt like my mind was going blank. Kim Ji Beom, who was facing at me for a long time for the first time. He was really, really attractive. Standing in the moonlight, he dared to be beautiful. I rationalized myself by saying that I was drunk and I was out of my mind. Today, because I'm drunk today, he is really handsome. That's what I'm thinking until today. Just for today...

"Bong Jae Hyun."

“…"

"You, do you ever wonder what I think about you?"

“…"

"...answer me back."

Is Kim Ji Beom drunk, too? Even I felt restless when I saw Kim Ji-beom making a sudden flurry of sounds. I don't know how to answer it, so I kept my gaze intact while biting my lower lip. The handsome man comes to a step closer to me. So close to the face, I can smell his body.

"I think..."

“…"

"To me you are..."

“…"

"I think Kim Ji-beom likes Bong Jae-hyun."

This... The words ringed in my ears. "H-hey-"

"If I tell you I fell in love with you at first sight, would you believe me?"

  
Kim Ji-beom spoke as if he were talking about his daily life in a very ordinary way. He looked so calm that there was no hint of surprise at all. "You didn't know, Jae-hyun..." Ji-beom took off one foot while I shifted one foot back. "...The reason why I took classes in the liberal arts department..." is approaching again but then I step back again. "...It's not because of Yoon Ji-won, it's because of you. I'm so curious about you, I want to get close to you. And I did..."

"...I thought I could get close to you if I get close to Yoon Jiwon. I didn't expect to date Yoon Ji-won, but..." The veins at the side of his forehead showed out of frustration. "Jaehyun, you can curse at me. You can call me crazy. But Jaehyun...

"I love you..."

For the first time, Kim Ji-beom seemed nervous. His slightly stiff shoulders were awkward, unlike his talking voice, trying to stay calm as if to say that he had nothing to do with it. I couldn't answer anything. I couldn't answer carelessly. My mind was in complete chaos. I have no idea what kind of answer I should give now.

The reason why Kim Ji-beom was uncomfortable with me, the reason why Kim Ji-beom was too awkward for me to keep being close to him, and the reason why I couldn't hate him.

Kim Ji-beom looks down at me with a slightly sore expression because only his lips look so sweet. "Jaehyun, tell me. How about you? What do you think of me?" 

After much thought, I managed to open my lips and answer. "Jibeom, I...

  
"I h-hate you..."

Kim Ji-beom's forehead was slightly dented as if it was a mistake to answer with a trembling voice. Yes, I did stutter. "You're lying." He cut off my words. "No." Then I say no, again in a quivering voice. That pulled the last straw. Kim Ji Beom strode toward me. There was no stopping the man sincere to his words. When I hit my back against the wall because there was no more place to walk backward, Kim Jibeom comes face to face close to me and almost caged me against the wall.

"Don't lie, Bong Jae-hyun."

“…"

"You, from the moment you first met me."

“…"

"... ...was in love with me."

Ji Beom's face is getting closer. "If you don't like me, then try to avoid it." I heard his voice and I completely understood him but I couldn't avoid it. No, now that I think about it, I don't want to avoid it. The lips smelled of soft liquor. I just can't avoid it. Nevertheless, his lips were warm and soft. When Jibeom pulled his lips after a short kiss, it was me who went back to those sweet lips. Albeit embarrassing, the sound of tongue and smacking of lips spread faintly through the alley. What I really felt bad about was that I recalled Kim Jibeom's sweet confession rather than thinking of Yoon Ji-won's face in the meantime. How would she felt and if she ever will forgive me after this?

"We're screwed now." It was what I said first when my lips were removed from his, panting and catching my breath. While the guilt pierced through me, Kim Ji-beom remained calm and talked with a cool smile. "The first time I saw you, my life was already ruined, Jae-hyun. And I have accepted it." He found my lips again and I never will avoid them. Never. It felt like we've been kissing in the corner for a long time. And as bad as hell, I felt like I was finally in place.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> This the link of the Korean version which is the original writing. There might be differences because translating is damn hard :< Special thanks to the writer, 
> 
> Twitter: @my_thema https://t.co/8ekEPjcKoA?amp=1


End file.
